Crawler
Description Crawlers are a bizarre race of four-legged creatures that bear racial mixes to many wild animals, with the horns and red eyes of a bull, the claws of a cat, and the spine and tail of a dinosaur. Crawlers, being animals, do not have a very distinct personality, apart from their viciousness and fearlessness, similar to many other wild species. Crawlers are often portrayed as small species of dinosaurs. Though they are not anything but a species of hellhounds Medusa summoned. Abilities Crawlers attack by performing strange somersault attacks which deal a bit of damage to a single fighter. To supplement this, there is an upgrade called "Pack mentality", which allows crawlers to gain attack power with every existing crawler, which allows them to obtain five times their default attack power. Crawlers alone are generally very weak, with 1 bar of health and damage roughly equal to a miner. Also, pack mentality does not work with lone crawlers. However, with pack mentality researched and in a pack, crawlers can deal high damage and can be quite powerful. Research:200 gold 100 mana 60s '''Tip: '''Have more than five crawlers before getting pack mentality to increase effectiveness. Crawler also have an abiltity called "predatory edge". This ability increases crawler's speed. Research:50 gold 100 mana 60s '''Tip: '''Crawlers with predatory edge can catch up to enemy units (including archidons). Use this ability to to kill retreating archidons and other units (especially good for chasing fleeing miners). History Crawlers are the 6th Nation conquered by the Chaos Empire. Not much about them is known, other than the fact that they are quite numerous and serve a position similar to the swordwrath of Order. They tend to live in packs, and also deal more individual damage and actually serve as a usable force in a pack, unlike how they are individually. As their history is unknown, so is their homeland. When Chaos tamed them, they were spread out through out the empire, particurlarly in the land closer to Medusa's castle. Medusa saw many of these creatures in the depths of chaos but havent had any use for them. Now that she has seen the use that little demons (Bombers) now provide, she realized "Dont judge a book by its cover.". Crawlers are taught to attack only those they are asked to attack. They already have skills they have learned possibly from trespassers in their territories before Chaos conquered them. They overpopulate all chaos units combined althought Chaos is still much more powerful in weapons skills. 6th Nation Conquered By Chaos. READ: The Conquering Of Chaos Trivia *6th Nation Conquered By Chaos *Crawlers are the only race that are beasts. *They are also one of two not to be stick figures, the other being the Marrowkai. *One way to counter a pack of crawlers is to use a magikill, because of Crawler's low health, Most spells can kill a pack of them *Crawlers seem to be just beasts found on the forests that Chaos has tamed *They are the Chaos main force of Infantry *Like Order's Swordwrath.Crawlers rely on their pack mentality to overwhelm units like Swprdwraths they use rage to overwhelm the enemy with increased damage and speed with a cost of portion of health Category:Chaos Category:Chaos units